Secuela de la Pelicula
by CurlsofGold
Summary: ¡¡Contestacion a los reviews!!
1. De abrazos no dados

Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigian a la sala comun despues de una cena donde habia reinado la alegria debido al regreso de Hagrid y a que los horribles sucesos de la Camara de Secretos habian terminado y todos los petrificados habian vuelto a su estado normal y aunque estaban agotados todavía se quedaron un rato hablando en la sala comun,.Hermione estaba ansiosa de saber que habia pasado mientras ella estaba petrificada y Ron queria saber que habia pasado en la Camara asi que después de un buen rato hablando , Harry anuncio que se iba a dormir por que estaba muy cansado(y quien no? salvar al mundo es trabajo muy complicado jeje) Hermione y Ron le dieron las buenas noches y este ultimo dio un graaan bostezo antes de tumbarse de nuevo en el sillon estaba a punto de levantarse para entregarse al sueño cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione todavía estaba sentada en el sillon y con un libro de Transfiguraciones. Ron volvio a sentarse y la miro fijamente hasta que esta levanto la mirada  
  
-"que se supone que estas haciendo Hermione?"-pregunto con una ceja levantada Ron  
  
-"Estaba leyendo,¿ es que no lo ves?"-dijo Hermione respondiendo a la mirada incredula de Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa, estaba claro que este chico nunca aprenderia.......  
  
-"¡Ya me he dado cuentaa...lo que digo es que si se supone que han suspendido los examenes finales no deberias estudiar!"-dijo Ron tranquilamente como si fuera una verdad universal  
  
-"Ron, Ron, Ron...si han suspendido los examenes , como crees que van a calificar?¡pues con el esfuerzo y el trabajo!"-Dijo Hermione como si fuera otra verdad universal,ambos estaban cansados y no tenian ganas de pelear por una tontería  
  
-"Bueno, haya tu, pero te acaban de despetrificar hace horas y lo unico que se te ocurre es ponerte a leer"-Empezo a decir Ron mientras se volvia a acomodar en el sillon,. Hermione opto por ignorarle.  
  
-"y encima yo con lo preocupado que estaba por ti......"-Dijo Ron sin darse cuenta de lo que decia  
  
-¿Como?-Dijo Hermione levantando la cabeza del libro  
  
-"¿He dicho yo?...queria decir nosotros...."-Dijo Ron balbuceando encogiéndose en el sillon y moviendo las manos a traves de su cabello pelirrojo..-"eso que ...nosotros estabamos muy preocupados por ti,...pero eso ya lo sabes no? ..y.. bueno..yo...tengo mucho sueño..me voy a dormir.."- Termino de decir Ron mientras se levantaba rapidamente del sillon camino a las escaleras  
  
-"¡Ron, espera!"-  
  
-"¿Qué?"-  
  
-"que bueno..queria decirte que supongo..espero que no te haya molestado que abrazara a Harry y no a ti ..yo..quiero que sepas que tambien me preocupo por ti y aunque no entraras a la Camara de los Secretos con Harry sigo pensando que fuiste muy valiente.."-Dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Ron directamente, este estaba con los ojos como platos y con una mirada de incredulidad y nerviosismo, después de unos segundos de profundos pensamientos e incomodo silencio Ron hablo:  
  
-"¿Por qué no me abrazaste?"-Pregunto ansioso Ron  
  
-"¿Po..porque?...pues por que..bueno pense que..no se.."-titubeo Hermione  
  
-"¿Por qué abrazaste a Harry y a mi no?"-Siguio preguntado Ron, Hermione empezaba a ponerse nerviosa  
  
-"¡Pues note abraze , por que pense que no te gustaria que lo hiciera!, ....es decir, pense que te apartaria o algo asi..."-Respondio Hermione resoplando  
  
-"¡Peroyosiquequeriaquemeabrazaras!"-Dijo Ron de repente.  
  
Hermione se quedo de piedra -"repite eso otra vez"-dijo despacio  
  
Ron se puso rojo como un tomate y se dio la vuelta rapidamente cual rayo a subir las escaleras  
  
-"Espera, espera"-Dijo hermione cortándole el paso y poniendo una mano en su hombro  
  
-"que...quieres"-dijo con un hilo de voz Ron  
  
-"¿por qué no me lo dijiste, si ..bueno...si querias que te abrazara..."- Dijo Hermione mirandole  
  
-"Por que me daba vergüenza"-Respondio Ron mirando por fin a Hermione a la cara, tenia una mirada triste pero se le veia profundamente avergonzado- "¿para que vas a querer abrazarme , habiendo abrazado a Harry? ademas no merezco que pienses que soy valiente....."-dijo Ron mirando al vacio, después de otro silencio incomodo, Hermione hablo  
  
-"hmmm...entonces....,¿ tu querias que te abrazara y yo queria abrazarte? ..je...somos un par de tontos no crees?"-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa capaz de derretir el hielo  
  
-"situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas"-Dijo Hermione mientras cogia mas fuerte por el hombro a Ron inclinandose hacia el  
  
-¿Que..que estas haciendo?"-pregunto Ron cuando hermione estaba muy muy cerca Hermione, le interrogo con la mirada-"¿quieres un abrazo o no?"-le pregunto apartandose ligeramente y mirándole directo a los ojos  
  
-"Si quiero..."-Dijo Ron - "Pues entonces os declaro marido y mujer jeje"-se oyo decir a una voz en lo alto de las escaleras  
  
-"¡Harry!"-Dijeron Hermione y Ron a la vez separándose rapidamente  
  
-"Deberias dejarte abrazar Ron, es muy agradable...¿a que si , hermi..?"- Dijo Harry que estaba apoyado en una columna con una sonrisa burlona  
  
-"¿Hermi?, te has olvidado el -one- no? Harr?...jeje"-Dijo mientras recuperaba la compostura y recogia sus libros  
  
-"Yo..iba a subir ahora ...pero..ejm..me he entretenido"-dijo Ron disumulando  
  
-" Esta bien pero, no tardes en subir...romeo....jajaja"-termiono de decir Harry mientras desaparecia por las escaleras  
  
-"¿Romeo? O.o ¿quién es ese?"-Pregunto Ron ,Hermione se puso visiblemente colorada y solo acerto a responder -"cosas de muggles...."-mientras ambos empezar a subir las escaleras.  
  
-"Bueno..ejem...Buenas noches...hermi"-Dijo Ron sonriendo al llegar al final del todo  
  
-"..Je-Je.., buenas noches, Ronald"-Dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta para entrar en las habitaciones. Ron hizo un ademan de hablar pero no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia su habitacion, de repente Harry salio de detrás de la puerta y empujo a Ron contra Hermione  
  
-"¿Pero que?.."-Dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta para encontarse con Ron frente a frente, el cual ponia cara de "yo no he sido"-..,.Hermione sonrio.  
  
-"¿Seguro que no quieres un abrazo?"-  
  
-"Yo..no...es..que.."-Balbuceo Ron  
  
-"¡pero si te mueres por un abrazo, Ron!"-Se oyo decir a Harry  
  
-"¡Oh,Callate!, no te metas donde no t..."-Ron cayo en seco por que Hermione le habia echado los brazos al cuello y ¡le estaba abrazando!  
  
Era como si hubiera alcanzado el cielo  
  
Nunca le habian abrazado tan bien, era tan especial, tan unico tan...... -"Wow"-Atino a decir Ron cuando el abrazo termino, estaba colorado al igual que hermione pero estaba claro que no habia estado mas feliz en su pelirroja vida  
  
-Buenas Noches-Dijo Hermione-"y que tengas dulces sueños..."-volvio a decir, y a Ron se le quedo la cara con una sonrisa tonta  
  
-"¡Seguro que si.....ejem...digooooo buenas noches!"-consiguio decir Ron mientras entraba por fin en la habitación - "Ni una palabra Potter"-Dijo con cara seria Ron mientras se tiraba la cama llevándose una mano a la frente y murmuraba bajo la (poco) disimulada risa de Harry  
  
-"Voy a tener que dejarme abrazar mas veces a partir de ahora"-  
  
-"No...si ya lo sabia yo...jejeje" -Dijo riéndose Harry  
  
-"¡Oh, Callate!"-Dijo Ron mientras le pegaba a Harry con un cojin. Después los dos se echaron a dormir y ha soñar dulces sueños ..unos mas dulces que otros..claro  
  
FIN  
  
A/N:Espero que os haya gustado ^^ a mi mucho ,la verdad que esta misma tarde he visto la película de Harry Potter y me he quedado con el gusanillo de terminar esas escenas del abrazo y lo que (según yo) me gustaria que pasara jejel. Dejadme reviews y si habeis visto la peli me decis que tal , si os ha gustado y todo vale?? BYE!! 


	2. Contestacion a los reviews y opinion per...

Lo primero de todo, Graciasssssssssss por vuestros reviews de verdad!!,,por que os habeis parado a pensar por que escribimos historias o ponemos tanta dedicación en retocarlos capitulos o en volver a rescribir historias y demas...PARA LAS LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW! Por que sino?..es muy agradable ver que lo que tu cabeza habia imaginado esta plasmado en papel( o en pantalla en este caso) pero de que sirve si nadie te dice que le ha gustado mucho??...a veces no nos paramos a pensar lo mucho que nos influyen los reviews y quieros decirtos ¡que me alegro mucho de que esteis ahí y de qu hallais leido mi historia GRACIASSSSSSSS. En cuanto al asunto del abrazo ese del final de la peli y demas...que tanto a preocupado por aquí...... algunas dicen que la pelicula tiraba mas hacia hermione/harry por todo eso de las caritas que ponen al verse en el callejón diagon , lo de que le cambia las flores ,le coje la mano y le abraza...¡pues yo creo que no!(al menos es mi opinión)..al final se ve bastante bien que en el fondo , son solo amigos y que a ambos no les importa mostrar su cariño y esas cosas por eso Hermione no tiene ningun reparo en abrazar a Harry pero con Ron es distinto..ese simple gesto de que ambos se quedaran "parados" y como un pelin confusos marca la relacion que tendran después en los demas libros , por que todavía tienen que conocerse mejor...por decirlo de alguna manera....ademas en la escena en que estan en la cabaña de Hagrid con ron escupiendo la babosas( pobrecitooooo) se ve como Hagrid la anima y la consuela y eso marcara el que Hermione en el tercer curso acudiera a el y le ayudara con lo de Buckbeak cuando Harry y Ron se enfadaran con ella...todo esto son pequeñas cosas que se me han quedado grabadas , supongo que al ser la 2º película te va introduciendo de alguna manera en lo que vendra en las proximas, ademas como el director Cris Columbus ya no hara la 3º película(la cual estoy deseando ver....) supongo que queria dejar ciertas "pistas" de cómo sera la relacion de los personajes en los próximos libros....  
  
No se si estareis de acuerco conmigo pero aunque soy una fiel seguidora de Ron/Hermione , la escena del abrazo (toda entera) es clave para mi y para entender el resto de las pelis que vengan jeje,y........bueno estos se supone que iba a ser una contestación a los reviews!...ejem.ups! creo que he puesto demasiado mi opinión pero es que me gusta compartir estas cosas con los demassssssss  
  
Por cierto ¿no os parecio la voz que le ponian a Ron un poco rara? Me gusta mas la voz suya, la versión original y aquí os escribo una pagina donde salen clips de la película en ingles y se oye su voz(me encanta, y la de Daniel Radcliffe tambien) mmmmmm * suspiro * bueno aquí os la dejo!! y decidme si compartis mi opinión acerca de lo clave que ha sido ese no- abrazo vale?? http://www.countingdown.com/theater/trailers_clips/detail/2623572 


End file.
